S2E3 The Story of Victoria
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha visit Venice in 1580 and discover a young girl who is in serious danger from the new Calvierri School for Girls... Please R&R thank you and enjoy


**The Story of Victoria**

Venice 1580...  
>Venice was a nice stone city with huge canals and gondolas. Everyone there was friendly. But Venice was about to meet someone who would bring devastation to their city, but that person would soon be stopped by a man called The Doctor.<br>One night while everyone was sleeping something was happening. Something was about to land in Venice. Everyone was asleep apart from one girl called Victoria. She had long blonde hair and was wearing simple maids' clothes, a beige dress with a white pocket that wrapped round her waist. She had gone outside because she had to go to the canal and fetch water to wash her clothes. She hadn't gotten round to it during the day, so she was doing it now. She walked over to the canal which was lit up a dark blue because of all the shining stars.  
>Then she looked up at the sky and saw a huge crack in it. she gasped and shuddered, the crack was glowing white, it looked like a crooked smile. Then she saw creatures coming out of it, like giant skeletal fish. She gasped as they all landed in the canal. The canal was bubbling like a hot tub. She gasped and ran away. The crack then shut suddenly trapping creatures in her city...<p>

The TARDIS hurtled through the time vortex. The doctor and Sasha were inside the control room as it shook and shuddered. Then bong! The TARDIS landed.  
>"So" said Sasha "where are we?"<br>"We are in Venice" said the doctor "in early 1580, I visited Venice in 1580 before but it was late then"  
>"Oh that's good" said Sasha laughing<br>They walked out of the TARDIS and onto a small street.  
>"Wow" said Sasha<br>She could hear people talking, chickens and boats rowing through the water. She laughed.  
>"This is great!" she said laughing<br>The doctor nodded  
>"Last time I was here this woman took over the town" said the doctor "and she started making sexy fish vampires out of the girls in the town"<br>Sasha laughed  
>"It's true!" exclaimed the doctor "and the worst part is that none of it was meant to happen!"<br>Sasha nodded  
>They walked down the street<p>

Victoria was in her house, her small stone house. She was making wool with a spinning wheel.  
>She was stressed at what she had seen...aliens... Then her mother came into the room, her tall, blonde mother with a slightly wrinkled face.<br>"Victoria" she said with concern "what's the matter?"  
>"Nothing" whispered Victoria<br>Victorias' mother just nodded and walked away.  
>Victoria walked outside to see a tall woman with a purple dress walk down the street.<p>

"ATTENTION!" she called out "The city has been sealed because of the plague!"  
>Everyone in the town gasped<br>"The streets outside of Venice are piled high with bodies!" she shouted  
>Everyone gasped again, they were shocked and so was Victoria, then her eye was drawn to a kooky man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie with a girl with chocolate brown hair, tanned skin, a denim jacket and a skirt. She was confused as to what they were wearing. She could tell they knew something... so she walked up to them and stood beside them as the tall woman in the purple dress with her two guards in armour and a young handsome man in a purple cloak spoke again<br>"Onto some good news!" she shouted "I am opening a school for girls the age of 17 or over! If you would like your daughter to attend my school then visit me in the house!"  
>Everyone nodded.<br>Victoria was shocked at how everyone was listening to what this woman was saying and how quick they believed it. She was also suspicious because this mighty woman had arrived at the same time as the aliens... What Victoria didn't know was that this woman was Rosanna Calvierri who was in reality a Saturnyne... and she would be the cause of Victorias' death...

Victoria overheard the pair of strangers talking. They were talking about some aliens and how that woman was not to be trusted. She had cracked it. That woman was one of the aliens and she had some plan, it was a good thing she wasn't going to that school... But she was going to do some investigation.

Madness was what Victoria saw as she walked round the street corner. She had gone to see the border of the city, to see any sign of plague on the outside and what she saw was madness. The stone wall around the city stood as high as ever but the entrances were being boarded up. Victoria walked up to the men sealing it off.  
>"What are you doing?" she shouted<br>A man turned around, he had metal armour on his chest and was wearing purple puffy clothes.  
>"It's for your own good child" he said in a deep voice "Now get back to your home"<br>Victoria glared at him and walked off. The man just looked at her

Victoria was walking quickly down the stone street when she bumped into the quirky man in the bow tie  
>"Oh I'm so sorry" she said and quickly tried to walk off<br>"Have I met you before?" said the quirky man  
>Victoria turned around<br>"I don't know" she said  
>Then the doctor remembered... He remembered investigating the Calvierri School... walking into a dark room, turning to see 5 beautiful girls in white dresses and one with blonde hair... looking at him with her evil vampire eyes. He sensed something about that girl.<br>"Oh" he said trying not to give anything away "You've just got one of those faces"  
>Victoria nodded suspiciously.<br>"What's your name?" she said  
>"I'm the doctor" said the doctor "and this is Sasha"<br>"Hi" said Sasha smiling  
>"I'm Victoria" said Victoria<br>The doctor smiled. So did Victoria  
>Victoria then walked off<p>

The doctor and Sasha were walking through the streets  
>"So" said Sasha "Where did you meet her?"<br>The doctor sighed  
>"She was one of the girls that called pulled in" said the doctor<br>"Ahhhh!" said Sasha smiling "So she was a sexy fish vampire"  
>Sasha started laughing. Then she stopped and looked at the doctors serious face. She then became serious<br>"So can we save her?" said Sasha  
>The doctor thought and then smiled<br>"Yes!" he smiled  
>They both ran through the streets, they were going to save themselves a vampire.<p>

Victoria continued to make her wool, her mother came in.  
>"Victoria!" she smiled "We are going to get you a place in Calvierri school for girls!"<br>Victoria quickly looked up at her mother  
>"NO!" she said quickly "No mother you can't!"<br>Victorias' mother just laughed and took Victorias' hand.  
>"Come on!" she said dragging Victoria out of the house<br>Victoria started to panic... as she breathed heavily and as the tears welled up in her eyes her mother was dragging her to her death...

The doctor and Sasha ran through the streets, they were trying to be as quick as they could, people were getting angry, they were being pushed. The doctor and Sasha arrived at the canal and saw Victoria in a boat with her mother going across to the school. Victoria was mouthing 'help me!' to the doctor and Sasha  
>the doctor nodded. He gulped.<br>"Okay" said the doctor trying to stay calm he pulled a pair of teeth out of his pocket, they were long and sharp  
>"What's that?" said Victoria "What sort of teeth are they?"<br>"They're Saturnyne teeth" said the doctor "If you wear these and the white dress I have in the TARDIS you will blend right in with the school pupils"  
>Sasha nodded. The doctor wasn't sure though... he didn't want to send this wonderful girl to her death...<p>

20 minutes later...  
>Sasha looked beautiful. Her silky brown barbarella hair, her long white dress and her teeth made her look like a vampire in waiting... The doctor was on the other side of the canal watching Sasha who was inside the school grounds. She walked inside a roofed stone area and found a wooden door. She looked inside it and saw it lead down some stairs into some sort of basement. She slowly walked down and entered the basement which was lit up bright green. Sasha gulped, she saw a small group of five girls gathered around a strapped chair. She could hear breathing and crying. She slowly walked to the front of the chair and saw Victoria strapped in the chair struggling with all her might. Sasha looked around the room and looked at Victoria. Victoria looked up and Sasha grinned showing her teeth. Victoria gasped. She had become a vampire, her friend had betrayed her, she then saw Sasha wink. She then closed her eyes with relief. Sasha then heard footsteps marching quickly and into the room came Rosanna Calvierri. <p>

"Okay" said the tall brown haired middle aged woman with her tall son whose hair was floppy and brown, he wore a cloak and carried a sword.  
>Typical vampire though Sasha.<br>"So we will begin the process" said Rosanna her teeth popped out  
>Sasha gulped and reached into her pocket and took out the doctors' sonic screwdriver. Sasha knew the plan... use it to break the straps and make a dash for it.<br>Sasha pressed the button and the green light shone, the screwdriver made a whirring noise and Victorias' straps snapped, unknown to Rosanna and her son. Victoria leapt out of the chair and Rosanna turned around instantly. Victoria screamed and pushed through the vampire girls. Sasha ran through girls also.  
>"Get her" said Rosanna calmly with authority<br>The vampire girls rushed, with their brown hair and white dresses. They dashed after Sasha and Victoria. Rosanna just remained in the room with her son 

The doctor heard the commotion and was determined to get across. He leapt off the edge of the canal and into a gondola.  
>"Excuse me sir!" shouted the driver<br>the doctor then leapt into another gondola. And into another one and then leapt from that and made it across to the school, which was like a fortress. He ran into the roofed area and saw Victoria and Sasha rushing towards him. Sasha stopped and gave the doctor the sonic  
>"DOCTOR!" she shouted breathing heavily "They found us out!"<br>"Just run" whispered the doctor  
>Sasha and Victoria ran to the edge of the canal.<br>"What now?" shouted Sasha "where did you park the boat?"  
>The doctor stood in the arch way as the five vampires ran towards him, their hands out like they were going to claw him, their faces like animals.<br>The doctor pointed the sonic at them and pressed. It didn't work though they just ran towards him and all grabbed him. The doctor was surrounded by the girls all scratching him. He was screaming as they did it. Sasha ran up to them and pulled one away  
>"Sorry girl" said Sasha with attitude "He is taken!"<br>The girl just hissed viciously at her. And started to lung at Sasha. Sasha jumped back towards the edge of the canal. She looked back scared...  
>"Oh god!" she gasped<br>The doctor struggling looked at Sasha  
>The girl then dashed for Sasha to push her and Sasha managed to dive to the side out of the way and the girl fell into the water below. Sasha gasped.<br>The girl rised floated above the water with tears in her eyes. She wasn't fully vampire, closer to vampire than human, but that human was still there  
>"Why?" she whispered in tears<br>She sunk below the water  
>Sasha felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt horrible. Victoria looked at the floor.<br>The other vampires had stopped attacking the doctor. That attack had released a bit of human in all of them. They let the doctor go.  
>The doctor took Sashas' hand and ran with her. Victoria followed. They jumped into the gondolas and back across to the main city.<br>They looked back at the school

"I'm afraid that's all we can do" said the doctor "Because I stop it all later"  
>"How?" said Victoria "how can you know that? And what was the green thing?"<br>The doctor looked at Victoria  
>"I'm a time traveller" said the doctor at Victoria calmly "I'm an alien, but a good one"<br>Victoria gasped  
>Victorias' mother came rushing up to Victoria crying<br>"Victoria!" she gasped her face red with the tears "You must run! I was told by a fortune teller that something terrible is coming! You must go!"  
>Victoria nodded<br>"Doctor" said Victoria "Can I come with you?"  
>The doctor was confused; he was staring at Victorias' mother<br>"Yes" he said as he looked at Victorias' mother  
>Victoria jumped up and smiled<br>She hugged her mother  
>"I'll stay safe" she whispered<br>She let go and rushed into the blue box where Sasha was.  
>The doctor just looked at Victorias' mother and how she knew that...<br>The doctor walked into the TARDIS slowly and closed the door behind him. The TARDIS disappeared leaving a small wind behind.  
>Victorias' mother walked back inside her home where a woman in a red dress was sitting<br>"Thank you" she said in her smooth feminine voice "Now the doctor has another precious little friend!"  
>Victorias' mother nodded and then saw two black figures with a black balloon for a head emerge from a cabana screen...<br>Victorias' mother gasped  
>"And you are going to be another hostage!" whispered the woman<br>Victorias' mother screamed as the two creatures grabbed her and dragged her inside the cabana screen...  
>The slim woman with wavy brown hair in the red dress with the red lipstick laughed... she was getting more and more hostages to use against the doctor and he would be weakened... <p>


End file.
